1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light emitting display devices, an organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous display device which may have a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed.
An organic light emitting display device has a light emitting layer that is made of an organic light emitting material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. If anode and cathode voltages are respectively applied to these electrodes, holes injected from the anode electrode may move to the light emitting layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons may move from the cathode electrode to the light emitting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. In the light emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are recombined and, through this recombination, excitons are generated. As the generated excitons are transited from an excited state to a ground state, the light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
Such an organic light emitting display device includes a pixel defining layer having an opening for exposing an anode electrode that is formed on pixels arranged on a substrate in a matrix form. Additionally, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode electrode are formed on the anode electrode that is exposed through the opening of the pixel defining layer.